I Just Wanna Dance With You
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Derek finds a unique way to express his feelings to stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this from listenin to I just want to dance with you by george strait! i suggest you listen to it before or during u read this. Hope u like it. THNX to my awesome beta woman-of-the-night for putting up with my crazy lol. also sorry to u guys that are waiting on me to update what have i done. i kinda got writers block for that one. its slowly oing away though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I Just Wanna Dance With You<p>

Derek was waiting in Stiles' room when he hears Stiles' jeep coming up the driveway. Panicking, he makes a last minute decision and left Stiles a not instead. Quickly writing the note, he places it on the keyboard, and jumps out the window.

Stiles enters his room and throws his school bag in the corner before plopping down in his computer chair, spinning around till he notices the note on his keyboard. Grabbing it, his eyes scan over,

Stiles come by my house later .I need to talk to you.

–Derek

Stiles is beyond confused, considering Derek has been going from growling-sour- wolf to awkward-wolf, lately. He thinks about the pros and cons of going to listen to Derek.

Pros- I might learn something and he might explain why he's been acting weird.

Con- it might be a trap to kill me. He might say his awkwardness is him coming to terms with deciding to kill me.

Stiles sighs and decides to go see what Derek has to say. As he's driving over to Derek's, the song on the radio changes to Moves like Jagger and Stiles' eyes widen happily,

"I love this song!" He exclaims and starts singing along. When he pulls up into the clearing of Derek's house the song is just finishing off. Stiles gets out of his jeep and walks up to Derek's door, knocking on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**i was going to wait a few days to upload part 2. BUT i got so many review story alert and even a few favorites! THANK you guys sooo much it made me real happy! i especially want to thank Kazakun08 for your awesome review! AND i would to thank my awesome beta woman-of-the-night for putting my crazy lol**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Derek hears the jeep about a mile away, he starts preparing what he is going to say.

"Stiles, I like you... do you like me?" Derek shakes his head that was ridiculous. He wasn't a teenager; he should be able to do this.

"No… umm Stiles I have these feelings and I have tried to ignore them...no I can't say that either."

Derek mumbled to himself, hands running through his head as he hears the jeep turn onto his road. Getting a quick idea, hopefully a good one, he rushes over to his iPod and puts on the song I Just Wanna Dance with You by George Strait. He couldn't contain his laugh at hearing Stiles sing horribly off key to Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5. He hits play on his iPod when he hears Stiles walk up the steps.

Derek walks over to the door smiling and opens it after hearing Stiles knock.

"Hey Stiles come on in." Derek steps aside to let Stiles in. Stiles walks in to the newly renovated house and the sound of music fills his ears, he turns curious eyes to Derek, "Hey Derek, what's up? You said you wanted to talk or something."

Derek takes a deep breath and turns to Stiles.

"Yeah Stiles, lets save the talking for later. For now I just wanna dance with you."

Derek walks over and grabs Stiles, dancing and swaying to the music. Stiles should be shocked…maybe even scared, but instead he feels good. Being wrapped in Derek's arms, swaying gently with music feels right. Natural. A few minutes go by and the song comes to a bittersweet end. Derek leans down to whisper in Stiles ear,

"Stiles it's time to wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

**I Would like to thank my wonderful beta woman-of-the-night GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF :D Thank you to all my readers! i loved your reviews! they made me smile!  
><strong>

**Part Three**

Stiles blinks his eyes open in confusion, slowly coming back from reality. He groans in disappointment as the realization that he was dreaming hits him. Stiles jumped off of the bed in surprise when he heard Derek's deep voice,

"Good you're awake. I need to talk to you." Derek spoke as Stiles' heart starts to beat erratically.

'_Maybe my dream will literally come true,' _Stiles couldn't help but think.

"Okay…what's up, Derek?" Derek having heard Stiles heart speed up became even more nervous than he was before, he doesn't show it though, his face stoic as usual.

"Stiles… never mind. You got to get to school. Come by my house later." With that Derek jumps out the window leaving Stiles confused but excited.

'_Derek doesn't like me. He's always like GRR and threatening to kill me with his teeth! Then again…NO that was just a dream!'_ Stiles chastised himself as he looks over at his alarm clock and groans. Derek woke him an hour early. Instead of going back to sleep, an impossible task anyway considering how excited he was, Stiles decides to finish that essay for English that isn't due till next week.

After finishing the essay, Stiles stretches lazily and takes a quick shower. When Stiles finished with his shower, he gets out and grabs his towel, wrapping it around his slim waist. As soon as he steps foot out of the bathroom, he is engulfed by big strong arms. He lets out a squeal, a manly one of course, at the utter surprise of the action but there is a mouth quickly covering his own, muffling the squeal. Almost instantly, he melts into the kiss, letting the warm, soft lips move against his own. The lips pull away and move to his ear, gently nipping it.

"Have a good day at school stiles, can't wait to see you later."

If Stiles had any doubt before, it was quickly erased by the voice. He was sure that it was Derek behind him and he know there was no way he was not going over to his house later. Before he can turn around and face the wolf, an annoying buzzing comes out of nowhere. Stiles sticks his pinky in his ear and rubs, but the noise doesn't go away. Things get fuzzy, his surroundings fade and he wakes up again.

"UGH! Are you _kidding_ me? _Another_ freaking dream!" Stiles yells into his empty room, slamming his head into his notebook that lay on his desk, landing in the puddle of drool he had left when he was sleeping.

"Great…" he mumbled defeated.

**AN- i would like at least 5 reviews before i update! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone i planned to update this earlier but i had a busy day. I would like to thank my beta! the lovely woman-of-the-night check out her stuff**

Part 4

Stiles can hardly sit still in class; he's too excited about seeing Derek later.

The teacher caught sight of his jittering and sighed, "Stilinski, if you need to go to the bathroom then by all means go, just stop moving."

Stiles blushed red as the whole class turned to stare at him, "N-no sir, I'm fine, just excited about meeting a friend later."

"Well, try to contain your excitement just a little longer, would you?" The irritated teacher asked as he turned back around and continued teaching. Stiles couldn't be happier that this was last period, but even then he doesn't think he'll survive the remaining forty-five minutes.

When the bell rings, he grabs his bag and races to his jeep. Throwing his bag in the back, he slammed the door shut. After a brief wrestling match with his uncooperative seatbelt, he throws the car to drive and speeds out of the school.

Once he was well into his drive, he turns on the radio and puts in his Maroon 5 CD and sings along. Stiles arrives at Derek's place and turns the jeep off after parking by the Camaro. He gets out and knocks on the nice oak door. The house is beautiful now that Derek had it renovated. Derek once told him that this was how the house looked before it was burned down.

Derek opens the door and was met with the sight of Stiles admiring different aspects of the house. He notices Stiles hasn't noticed his presence, so he decides to surprise him. Derek creeps slowly over to Stiles and picks him up.

"AHHHH!" Stiles screams out as he is lifted but shuts up once he realizes its Derek who is carrying him into the house.

Stiles can't help but notice the warmth coming off Derek and the way he smells. Derek smelled like it did after it rains. Stiles, without realizing what he was doing, leans in to Derek's neck and inhales; something in Derek stirred at that little action. He places Stiles on his feet in the living room and Stiles frowns slightly, missing the touch and smell of Derek. Derek notices and his heart clenches but he clears his throat of the lump that formed. Stiles looks at him smiling, "Right you wanted to talk. What's up, Derek?"


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys this is the final part to the story its now over! i would like to thank all my readers your reviews made me smile! i would also like to thank my beta woman-of-the-night for making this story better.**

Part 5

"Stiles I…" Derek stops and walks over to the iPod dock. He turns it on and plays George Strait's I_ Just Wanna Dance with You_.

"Stiles would you care to dance?" Derek asks knowing the kid is either freaking out or really confused.

Stiles is not only surprised, but really confused. He decides to agree to dance because how many times are you asked to dance by Derek hale? None, that's right.

"Umm I would love to…." Stiles smiles awkwardly and walks over to Derek.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, holding him close. They sway to the music until the next song comes on but Derek doesn't let go immediately, instead he stands there holding Stiles.

"Stiles," he mumbled into Stiles' hair, "I care for you. More than a friend. I have cared for you since you let me stay at your house. I would stay up at night sometimes and watch you sleep. Then one night you were having a nightmare so I crawled in bed with you and held you whispering that it was ok because I was here…" Derek paused giving a soft chuckled, "you whispered 'thanks Derek' and it was then that I realized my feelings for you were more than a friend."

Stiles is beyond touched and surprised at the sudden confession. "I don't remember saying that. But I do remember being really scared then feeling really safe, like nothing would hurt me again. That was because of you Derek." Stiles looks up at Derek's beautiful green eyes. He blushes under the intensity, "I was dreaming about you when you woke me and then again after you left." He blushes deeper and hides his face in Derek's chest.

Derek is elated that Stiles was dreaming of him; he had smelt extreme happiness from Stiles before he woke him.

"What were the dreams Stiles?" Derek asks, truly curious.

Stiles looks up at him, "Well the first was a lot like this. You left me a note on my keyboard saying to meet you at your house later. When I came over I reminded you that you wanted to talk to me and you said 'yeah Stiles but let's save the talking for later. For now I just wanna dance with you.' We danced to the same song we just danced to and then you leaned down to whispered in my ear and you said 'Stiles it's time to wake up.' Then I woke up."

Derek chuckles a little.

"What's so funny?" Stiles asks.

"I actually did say 'Stiles it's time to wake up'. You must have heard me in your dream."

Stiles laughs at that. "Yeah guess so."

Derek looks at him and asks, "And the second dream? After I left."

Stiles blushes a deep red but says nothing.

"Oh you have to tell me now. Because you are redder than I have ever seen you." Derek chuckles.

Stiles groans into Derek's chest, "Well, after you left I looked at the clock and groaned because you woke me up an hour before I needed to get up…"

"Oh that's why you groaned. I figured it was because I annoyed you." Derek interrupted. Stiles continues like Derek didn't interrupt.

"Then I decided to finish an essay that isn't due till next week. So I got out of bed and went over to my desk and started working on it. But I guess I fell asleep without noticing it, because this is where the dream starts." Stiles looks up at Derek and he nods for him to continue. "After I finished the essay I got up and stretched then I went to the bathroom to shower. When I finished showering I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, big strong arms grabbed me and I squealed, a manly squeal," Derek chuckles, "but then there was a nice warm mouth over mine muting the squeal and I melted into the kiss almost immediately. The lips moved to my ear and nibbled a little and whispered, 'have a good day at school Stiles, can't wait to see you later.' Until then I wasn't sure if it was you but after that I was sure. Then this annoying buzzing came out of nowhere I stuck my pinky in my ear and rubbed but it didn't go away and I woke up." Stiles sighs and looks up at Derek noticing his eyes are burning a brilliant blue, but he seems in control because his hands don't have claws.

"Derek?" Stiles asks.

Derek closes his eyes for a minute and when he opens them, they are green again.

"What was that?" Stiles asks tentatively and Derek blushes,

"That was me turned on by your dream..."

Stiles mouth falls open and Derek blushes more. In a burst of confidence, Stiles leans up and connects their lips. Derek moans and kisses back with just as much of enthusiasm. They kiss, sweet and soft, for a few minutes, only stopping when they need to breathe.

"I have wanted to do that for a while." Stiles admitted; Derek just smiles and kisses Stiles again.

This time the kiss was more passionate, lust fueling it. Derek pulls away, breathing deeply, "I have wanted to do that for a while."

"Well better late than never, right?" Stiles grins and Derek chuckles.

"Right!" They stand there, both swaying to the music. Derek tightens his hold on Stiles and Stiles nestles his head on Derek's chest, inhaling his calming scent.

**Keep an eye out if you like my work because im working a new one shot and another series plus what have i done :D look forward to hearing what you think of how i ended this!**


End file.
